


Vindice Disaster

by Kuroko_Tetsuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno is a protected species, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, But no paperwork for now so slightly amused, First time tagging, Fulfilment fic, Im fulfilling my need for BossTsuna, I’m having fun, Lambo’s fault as usual, Says Tsuna, TYL Bazooka, Vindice tries some stuff, are you?, no beta we die like uni, this is fun, tsuna is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroko_Tetsuki/pseuds/Kuroko_Tetsuki
Summary: Lambo’s TYL Bazooka should really be kept under wraps and away from Gianni. Another misfire and it lands Tsunayoshi in quite an interesting situation for both TYL him and present him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Vindice Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is a fanfic drop just for people to enjoy for fun. If you anything to say, pls drop in the comment section. My brain hit a wall and you guys might unbreak that wall for me. Enjoy!

*Poof*

"Gyahahaha!!! Bow down to Lambo-sama!!!" An Afro Cow kid...(that sounded better in my head) gloated while laughing.

"*sigh* Lambo...what did you do this time...." A brunette with wild hair and kind brown eyes stared at the child in front of him.

"Baka-Tsuna wouldn't play with ore-sama so-"

"You took out your bazooka to shoot at yourself but didn't realize  
that it was pointed towards me.." Tsuna finished for him effectively cutting the child off.

"*sigh* By the way, where are we?" Tsuna looked around before realizing he was in his own room at the mansion.

Then realization struck him...'This is the party with Millefiore, Varia, Shimon and Arcobaleno..isn't it?'.

"Gyahaha, it's your party thing-a-majig!" Lambo puffed out his chest with pride.

"*sigh* Lets just go to the ballroom..." Tsuna picked Lambo up from the floor and walked out. 

'Why am I sighing so much in one day...?' Tsuna thought as they made their way towards the ballroom.

Suddenly, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared up and he stiffened visibly.

"Baka-Tsuna, why'd you stop?" Lambo asked.

'Shit!' Tsuna suddenly broke into a sprint towards the ballroom.

"Gyahhhh!!! Why you running so fast??!!" Lambo desperately clinged unto Tsuna.

\--  
At the ballroom...five minutes ago

"Where is Juudaime??!! That damn cow must have done something towards Juudaime" Tsuna's right hand man/Storm guardian can be seen frowning and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Maa~ maa~I'm sure Tsuna's just fine..." Tsuna's rain guardian smiled his usual smile and swung his arm around the impatient silver-head.

"Kufufufu...My little lamb better be okay or somebody is gonna pay..." Tsuna's creepy Mist guardian smiled creepily.

"That somebody would be you, pineapple herbivore" Tsuna's Cloud guardian smirked.

"WHERE IS SAWADA TO THE EXTREME???!!!" Tsuna's sun guardian joined the fray with his usually loudness.

"VOIIIII!!! Where is your damn boss???!!!" Squalo shouted from the Varia side.

"Where is my Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran, boss of Millefiore complained.

"Maybe he went the toilet...?" The shy red head supplied to the crowd.

"Toilet...that's the best you got-kora" a blond military baby laughed,

*Bang* *Bang* 

Everyone turned towards the sound of the gunshot.

"Shut up already, Dame-Tsuna should be on the way with the stupid cow so chill!!!" A pissed off hitman could be seen oozing a aura that screamed 'I didn't have my morning coffee, so unless you have some coffee, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!'

Suddenly the surrounding area became tense.

Everyone could feel that something was going to happen.

Reborn's gaze swept through the room searching for any sign of hostile.

Everyone got ready their respective weapons.

Then in the middle of the room, a black hole appeared, similar to what the Vendice use and out came three bandaged people.

Everyone put their guards up with one thing running through their mind 'What is the Vendice doing here?'

The silence was broken by our one and only resident hitman, "What is the Vendice here for?" He questioned.

"We are here for the Arcobaleno's pacifier" one of the three Vendicare answered.

"And why is that?" Uni stepped up.

"Yea...as far as we're concerned, the pacifiers belong to the respective Arcobaleno" the silent martial artist spoke up.

"We are merely following orders, this is our first warning...Give us the pacifiers" one of the Vendice advanced.

"This is ridiculous, the pacifiers stay with us" Reborn lifted his gun towards the Vendice.

"Kufufufu, finally some action" a trident materialized out of nowhere and into the hands of a pineapple.

"Trash...stay out of my way" Xanxus standing ready with his X guns. 

"Isn't this interesting, Irie?" A Marshmallow bastard was floating of the ground smiling creepily.

"Y-yea..." Came a reply form a red-head currently sprawled on the ground holding his stomach.

"You people know you can't win against us so hand over the pacifiers " the Vendice warned again.

"Well we won't know until we try..." Mukuro twirled his trident with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Stop!" Everything halted due to one voice, filled with authority.

All eyes went towards a brunette standing at the top of the podium.

Tsuna descended the stairs, every step he took, it's echo resounding in the once tension-filled room, reaching the bottom, he handed the frightened Lambo towards Gokudera.

"Vongola Decimo" the Vendice acknowledged the brunette's presence with a curt nod.

In which he replied likewise "Vendice...what brings you to my mansion?" 

"We have orders to collect the pacifiers and it cannot be overwritten just because you came from the future, Vongola Decimo" the Vendice replied.

"I'm sorry but I was unaware that the Vendice would act beyond its jurisdiction" Tsuna eyed the three with calculative eyes.

The Vendice narrowed their eyes at Tsuna's statement.

"Unfortunately for you, the Arcobaleno is one of my closest friends and I cannot allow them to be harmed over such a trivial excuse..." Tsuna replied.

Eyes widened at Tsuna's statement and bravery to go against the Vendice.

"Your friendship means nothing to us...we have our orders" the Vendice spat.

"It means something if you don't want a full-out war with the Vongola" Tsuna smirked.

"This is getting us nowhere..." The Vendice replied.

"Agreed..." Tsuna's eyes flashed oranged as he activated his dying will just enough.

The first Vendice sprang into action, lunging for Tsuna's neck in which he grabbed the man's arms and twist it using his body weight and effectively slamming the man to the ground causing a crater.

The second one took out a gun and shot at Tsuna in which Tsuna retaliated with his own shot that clashed, throwing the bullet's trajectory off.

Then Tsuna proceeded hit the man's nerve point at his neck, paralyzing the Vendice's body and ending the fight by shooting a bullet right before the last one grazing the man's nose.

Tsuna walked towards the third one and stood eye to eye with the gun now pointing at the Vendice's chest.

"It may seem a bit late but your warning earlier did not go unheard" Tsuna smirked "here's my warning to you guys, get out of my house or there will be consequences"

"Hm..." The third Vendice narrowed his eyes at Tsuna but relented dragging the other two beaten Vendice into the portal, "Our boss will hear of this, Vongola Decimo"

"Bermuda can try to get the pacifiers...only at the representative battle, until then get out of my mansion" Tsuna warned.

The Vendice disappeared into the portal.

Tsuna then turned around, his eyes turning into his usual warm chocolate orbs, "Well, that was quite the mess...".

Reborn quietly accessed the view in front of him ‘I trained him really well, and judging from his knowledge of this interaction, we either broke the curse or die trying’.

Tsuna smiled at Reborn, “Of course you did, Reborn. From the looks of where i am, i can’t disclose any information that could disrupt the future”.

The occupants of the room were puzzled as to why Tsuna addressed Reborn as if he asked a question.

Reborn smirked, “Seems i’ve trained you too well, Dame-Tsuna”.

Tsuna smiled adorably (a trait that has not change, it seems), “And i thank you for that, my sweet tor-Tutor”.

The whole room sweatdrop at the adlib Tsuna purposely made.

“Juudaime!”, Gokudera went up to Tsuna with sparkles in his eyes.

“Haha, Tsuna. Who knew you were so handsome”, Yamamoto slung his arm around Tsuna’s shoulder, “You even grew taller.”

Tsuna laughed softly, “It came as a surprise for me too, i’d thought i’d stay short forever”, he looked away depressingly.

“*Sweatdrop* Tsu-chan!!!!”, Byakuran floated towards Tsuna and engulfed him in a hug, knocking him down.

”*Omph*”, Tsuna smiled, patting Byakuran on the head, “Hello there Byaku”.

Byakuran looked slightly surprised at the endearing nickname however made no complaints lest he wanted to treasure this moment.

Footsteps sounded from above Tsuna, who was still lying on the ground.

“Trash”, Xanxus growled.

“Hello to you too Xanxus”, Tsuna smiled.

“Okay, that’s enough with the pleasantries.”, Collonello popped in and shoved Byakuran off, allowing Tsuna to stand up once again.

“Back to business” Reborn hopped unto Tsuna’s shoulder, “Tsuna, why were the Vendice here?”.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, “If you are worried that they will pull a stunt like this once again, then your worries are misplaced as I guarantee that they wouldn’t dare”.

Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna’s head, “That’s not what i asked”.

“That’s all you need for now, Reborn”, Tsuna rebutted.

“A-ano....” A voice interrupted their staring contest, “Tsuna, how long you been here? Shouldn’t the bazooka work for 5 minutes only?”.

Realization dawned on everyone.

“Vongola has been here for ten minutes already”, Spanner lazily added.

Tsuna sighed, “Well, this complicates things a bit”.

A beep went off in the hall all of a sudden.

Everyone looked around curiously.

Tsuna smiled and showed off his wristwatch, pressing a button, he says hello.

“Tsuna! We have been trying to get in contact with you for a while! I told you to always keep it in alert mode. What is the point of giving it to you if you don’t use it?”, A familiar voice ranted out through the mic.

Tsuna sweatdropped, “It’s fine Shoichi, I was kind of occupied just now”.

“Shoichi?”, The younger Shoichi questioned before falling due to his stomachache.

A deep voice replied this time confusing the occupants of the hall as it seemed familiar yet unfamiliar.

“Chaos, Tsuna. Seems like you would be stuck there for one hour due to Gianni...again. Don’t worry, i’ll keep him alive. Your younger self also has had quite a field day but i’ll be sure not to traumatize him too much.”

Some ears perked up at the greeting that was unique to only one person in this room.

“Noooooooo, don’t make more paperwork for me”, Tsuna whined.

“Too late. As a small parting gift, your guardians and the Varia are fighting again. The left wing needs renovation….again. Enma left a message asking when you are coming to visit. Byakuran finished his supplies of marshmallow, he is currently at the west wing with Bluebell...I’d say west wing might also need renovations. The paperwork will be ready at your desk by the time you come back”. The called ended.

“Reborn! You @#$%stick! Do your stickin job, you useless advisor”, Tsuna cursed at the watch, pausing to realize that he was an idiot.

The chibi Reborn smacked Tsuna’s head, “Yes, you are an idiot”.

It didn’t take a genius to connect the dots and draw out what the future looks like. To the occupants of the hall, it seems that the future is where home is.

Tsuna smiled innocently, “Well that solves it, i’ll be in my room.” Tsuna robotically walked out of the ballroom.

Mid-way he turned and his smile widened, “Just because i’m mad at your future selves, doesn’t mean i won’t take it out on you. So just try causing havoc and you will find yourself six feet under, capiche?”.

Tsuna walked away leaving a speechless audience left in the ballroom.

“Future Tsuna is scary…”, Lambo sniffled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments to banter with me. Of course be polite. This is not beta read. My childish English is the only thing holding this Plot Bunny Fanfic together rn. If there is any clash with other fanfic or anything, pls note I made this in 2014 and I’m a coward.


End file.
